


Hidden Little

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: Hidden Tony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caregiver Rhodey, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, caregiver steve, little Tony, mama bear rhodey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Everyone thinks Tony's little is a teen, what they forget that tony was always a brilliant even as a young child.The stories in this series are mostly one shots that can be read individually.





	1. A Test That's All Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony remembers his little test.

 

Tony smiles when Rhodey walks in from the platform.  
  
“Platypus, my ray of sunshine, I hope the trip wasn’t too hard.”    
  
“Hey, Tones.”  
  
Already Tony can feel himself slipping, can feel the relaxation that Rhodey always brought. He moved forward and leans into the hug when strong arms wrap around him.  
  
“I’m fucken exhausted from the trip how about pizza and a movie.”  
  
He pulls back and smirks.  
  
“Your wish is my command Sourpatch. Jarvis.”  
  
“Already ordered Sir.”  
  
Tony moves forward and he can feel the bounce in his step.  
  
“Have you seen Rise of the Guardians? Nick reminds me of you all hard looks but soft as snow inside. I looked at some of the flying toys in there and had fun making some of them. I will have to show you later, can’t spoil the movie now can I.”  
  
Rhodey laughs and he turns to look back and sees a smile on the man's face.  
  
“Your so slow, Rhodey Bear.”  
  
“I’m coming Tones.”  
  
  
They sit on the couch and at once Rhodey encourages him to snuggle in, surly squishing him.

“Tones you’re as light as a feather, get here before I tickle you.”  
  
Tony laughs at his caregiver and gives in and once they're snuggled up Rodney holds something out to him. He grabs it gaping.  
  
“I’m sure this will keep you more amused then our old Rubik’s cube.”  
  
“17x17x17.”  
  
“Well, you are my little genius.”  
  
“Little!”  
  
Rhodey smirks at him.  
  
“You will always be my little Genius weather you are a toddler, 15, 18 or an old man.”    
  
It makes his heart warm, Rodney had said that on the day of his testing. Normally it would have been your family but his Sour patch had already been stopping him from doing stupid shit for over two years.  
  
[Memory]  
  
He entered the room already being little it made the room feel big and unfriendly even with the plastic toys. The lady smiled and already he can tell it’s fake. She’s read about him and already has an opinion but he doesn’t wish to get on her bad side so he smiles his most charming smile.”  
  
“Hello Anthony, my name is miss Bell, I’m going to be testing you, do you know what it means?”   
  
He nods,  
“It’s both the oral and viewing test to get my little age range.”  
  
She turns to a sheet of paper beside her and ticks a box.  
  
“That’s right, come take a seat. I’m just going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them as best you can.”   
  
He moves across the room, just like Howard had taught him, head level, small smile and confident because Starks are made of Iron.  
  
Taking his seat, he relaxed letting his body take up space.  
  
“So is this going to be like twenty questions, except I’ll be doing all the answering?”  
  
Confusion shows in every part of her.  
  
“Are you sure you’re in your head space.”  
  
“Yes, it was in the rules.”  
  
She nods though she still doesn’t look sure.  
  
“What is your favourite colour.”  
  
“Midnight blue.”  
  
“That is very pacific, can you tell me why you like that colour?”  
  
“It’s the colour you see around the moon on a full moon night.”  
  
On those nights that Rhodey takes them away from the busy city, till it is only them and the night sky. No Howard nor school.     
  
“Do you go for a sleep during the middle of the day.”  
  
“Only when I’ve been up all night and morning.”  
  
Question after question she asks and he is getting bored and he has to put Howard’s training to good use and keep smiling. Finally, they get to the bottom of the last page.  
  
“I’m going to go enter this in, how about you have a look on the shelf and see if anything catches your eye.”  
  
With that she rises and leaves the room, he lets out a sigh and does as she asked. He looks at all the toys, looked at how they are arranged to do with age, with toys for younger age littles down the bottom to teens at top.  
  
His mind worked and he took in everything, every part of every toy, then he set to work. Reaching on tiptoes he grabbed the lego followed by the Meccano.  
  
Time goes by and it is only registered in a small part of his mind as he works. Hands moving, taking toys apart if he needed as they form new things. He hears the door open just as he’s finishing up.  
  
“How can you say that this is his little form? What is the main tell.”  
  
He can hear the forced smile in Rhodey’s voice.  
  
“Easy he doesn’t swear.”  
  
She must make a face and Rhodey laughs.  
  
“Tony never swears, I bet that no matter how bored he got with your questions he never once told you to get fucked or to shut up like Tony ‘Stark’ would have.”  
  
He finishes up then and steps carefully back to look at what he has built.  
  
She lets out a sigh.  
  
“If that is true then I will go over all the data and consult with colleagues but my estimation is that Tony Starks little age is fifteen. Congratulations Mr Rhodes you are the caregiver of the oldest little range to date.”  
  
 Tony had already come to the conclusion that she was stupid and therefore wasn’t surprised at her answer is wrong. Instead of correcting her he chose to help Rhodey out of his shock.  
  
“Sour patch come see this.”  
  
Rhodey moves to him and Tony grins as he flicks the fans switch and watches as the moving air moves the ball setting off his Rube Goldberg.  
  
[Memory end]  
  
He smiled and snuggles into the warmth a bit more. He knows that Rhodey doesn’t know the paperwork was wrong, his Rhodey Bear would have never left a child alone when he went off to his air force. Yet he still gives him everything tony could ever hope for in the time they are together. Still gives him all the cuddles and attention he wants. Cook and cleans up after him.  
  
His eyes drift closed as he puts the last twist in the cube. He is almost asleep when he feels the hands move him so he is now cradled against a chest, heartbeat under his ear.  
  
“Sweet dreams, my Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you would like to see our little genius hide next in the comments below.


	2. Blue Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's family

Steve was giving him the look. The look that meant Steve thought he had fucked something up and that he was being a brat by not agreeing to him.  
  
“Tony you are a teenager, you should respect your elders.”  
  
“I believe this body is 42 and you are just 27 if you don’t count your time as a Capsical and we don’t as your cells were not aging in one of the squishy science theories. Therefore you should be respecting me.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
Tony just raised an eyebrow at his look.    
  
“Other than trying to abuse your muscle mass and wasting the oxygen in the room, what were you hoping to accomplish with this barbaric way?”  
  
“You are part of the team?”  
  
He lets out a practised laugh at that.  
  
He wasn’t stupid no matter his little statist and what the others in this building thought of him. If he was really part of the team they would know how old he was. They would know that they should actually ask instead of there fazing their questions so they sound like instruction.  
  
“I believe your team of littles are waiting for you, don’t want to be a bad caregiver and keep there baby games waiting on you.”  
  
Steve let’s out a growl and Tony smirks, that had nothing on the looks Howard use to send him.  
  
Without another word, Steve storms off and Tony picks up the basket of food he had originally come up to collect and heads for the elevator.  
  
The door closes and he lets his shoulders drop and the heavy basket fell to the ground.  
  
“Good job, Master Tony.”        
  
His head tilts down as he lets a blush cover his cheeks. He feels safe now that he is once again in Jarvis's care.  
  
The doors open and U is waiting for him. Mettle fingers ruffle his hair and he lets out a giggle.  
  
“Hello U.”  
  
The bot beeps and then bends to pick up the basket before moving back and moving out the door. He follows turning to look over his shoulder as the door closed. There on the door is a metal plaque.  
  
  
 Rules

  1. Look people in the eye.
  2. Starks are iron.
  3. No meat bag controls you.
  4.  listen to Jarvis.



  
Right beside it was an old framed newspaper article with the title.  
  
Tony Stark Breaks Little Age Record.  
Tony Stark at 18 has been assessed to have the oldest little age in record of 15. This beats the previous record by two years.   
  
  
Something nudges him breaking him from his thoughts. Turning around, he lets out a giggle at the bright blue ball in Dummy’s claw. He ignores the claw and moves to give his best friend a hug.  
  
“Did you miss me.”  
  
Dummy beeps as Jarvis speaks up.“We all did Master Tony.”  
  
He moves away, taking the blue ball and chucking it to the other side of the workshop.  
  
Dummy gives a delighted beep and chases after it.  
  
And as he moves away and runs to catch up he feels lighter. He wishes he could stay down here and be four forever with his robot family.


	3. Rhodey's genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama bear Rhodey to the rescue

Rhodey moves through the tower on almost silent feet. He had been planning this surprise visit with the help of both Pepper and Jarvis. It had actually been Jarvis's idea and that had him slightly worried. Jarvis rarely let on that he was more than just a computer program so when he had connected to War Machine, Rhodey had been shocked and then worry had set in when Jarvis had reminded him of his time off coming up and that he could get clearance to fly War Machine to the tower.  
  
Rhodey could hear raised voices the moment the elevator opened.  
  
"I don't see what my life has to do with you. So back the fuck up."  
  
"Tony, you can't just ignore the others when you are all little."  
  
Who the hell was treating Tony like that?  
  
Forgetting quite feet all together he stormed down the hall.  
  
"I don't give a fuck what you think Rogers. You are not my caregiver and with all your caveman notions what teenager would want to be around you."  
  
"Your caregiver can't stand you either, isn't that why he is never around you?"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rhodey snapped out in a tone that had lower ranking soldiers following without thought.  
  
Tony's eyes flashed to him as Rogers took a step back and stood to attention. He walked around the counter placing the item in his hand on the counter and passed the larger man before coming to a stop in front of Tony. Already he can see brown eyes looking slightly younger like Tony was fighting headspace.  
  
"Hi Sour Patch, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Who the hell are you."  
  
Rhodey turned and eyed the large man and giving him a friendly smile.  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. You must be Steve Rogers."  
  
Rhodey held out his hand and Steve shook it, eyeing him with respect.  
  
"What has brought you to the tower?"  
  
"I've come to spend some time with my little before I head back out."  
  
He has the satisfaction of watching the man's eyes widen before he turns and smiles.  
  
"Hey, Tones. How have you been?"  
  
The shorter man was quick to cross the distance and Rhodey is wrapped in a squeezing hug. He doesn't hesitate to hug back.  
  
"Did you miss me that much."  
  
"Always Rhodey Bear."  
  
"How about we up to your floor and put on a movie."  
  
Tony leans back and nods. Then eyes flick to the counter behind him.  
  
"Yes, I did get that for you. How about you take that and go choose a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good Platypus."  
  
Tony eyes Rogers before carefully moving around, grabbing the package and heading for the elevator.  
  
"Jarvis watch him."  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
This time when he looked at Rogers it was with all the rage he kept bottled up after hearing someone talk to his little like that. It was so very satisfying to watch the larger man flinch back.  
  
"I don't give a fuck that the situation between me and Tony is unheard of to you. You don't have the right to ever speak to Tony like that again. He is worth twenty of a big brute like you and if you ever talk to Tony like that and I hear about it, and I will hear about it. Jarvis is very good at keeping me in the loop. I will show up in War Machine and rip you a new one."  
  
Jarvis quite helpfully showed clips of war Machine in battle situations. Rogers' eyes widened.  
  
Rhodey smiled a predatory smile.  
  
"I am sure you will be on your best behaviour from now on."  
  
With that, he moved passed the clips still playing and down the hall.  
  
  
Tony was already on the couch, a fluffy war machine rug was thrown over him and the still wrapped package in his hands.  
  
"Is that not open yet?"  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
Brown child eyes blink at him, questioning if he had done right.  
  
"That's good. I was hoping to watch you open it."  
  
Tony lit up at the praise.  
  
Rhodey crossed the room and settled into the couch before opening his arms and receiving arms full of an inventor. They quickly settled and Rhodey felt more relaxed then he had since there last time together.  
  
Tony was quick to rip into the package and then he grinned while letting out a laugh. His hands quickly moved the new Rubiks cube, he let out a surprised giggle as he twisted and the parts sprung up out of their shape.  
  
Tony quickly turned and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, Tones. Now, what movie have you picked out?"  
  
"The Croods. It has early human me with a bunch of stuck in the past dummy's."   
  
"Really now, well let's get to it."


	4. Rhodey's genius part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never played paintball before, I am sorry if I get anything wrong.

After he poured the last of the batter into the pan he carefully turned and headed for the bedrooms. Rhodey opens Tony's bedroom door and has to bite his lips to keep from laughing. Tony had one arm off the bed and the other thrown up over his head, both legs bent at the knee.  
  
He left leaving the door open knowing that it wouldn't be long till Tony joined him and he wasn't wrong, he had only just gotten back to the stove when he heard it. 

"Platypus."  
  
Arms wrapped around him and he looked down at the sleepy head that tucked under his arm in what can't be a comfortable stance.  
  
"Hi Tones, did you have a good sleep."  
  
"Yes. Your making pancakes. I love pancakes."  
  
"I know, you also like blueberries on them."  
  
Brown eyes lost the last of sleep as they lit up. Arms left him as his little headed for the fridge. When the fridge opened Tony looked over it once before turning narrowed eyes on him. His eyes lost focus for a moment in a way that Rhodey knew meant Tony was working out something.  
  
"Jarvis, what is my schedule like?"  
  
"Clear for the next two weeks, Master Tony."  
  
Shock flitted his littles face before eyes narrowed again.  
  
"Jarvis, pepper and you planned this. My schedule was packed last I checked."  

Putting the last pancake on the plate and switching off the stove he held out his arms in invitation.  
  
"Surprise my little genius."  
  
Tony's frown was replaced with a beaming smile as he threw himself at Rhodey. Rhodey had missed this. Had missed seeing his Tony smile, missed the hard task of trying to surprise a genius.  
  
He pulled the shorter man against him with tight arms.  
  
"I'm all yours for two weeks."  
  
"Thank you, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
They broke apart and he smiled.  
  
"I've made the pancakes but I have yet to see you do your job of putting fruit on the table."  
  
He let out a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Will I have to eat these all myself."  
  
Just like that, Tony shot off to the fridge.  
  
"Sugar plum, if I let you do that you would be as round as Augustus Gloop."  
  
He laughed as he picked up the two plates and carried them to the table that was already set. Tony came over with a bowl of blueberries and set them between them. Next to Tony's spot sat the Rubik's cube from yesterday, already jumbled up.    
  
"If you think I am fat then you will just have to eat the bigger portion this morning then."  
  
He had felt how light Tony had gotten and it worried him. It left him wondering if it was the new team. Had the thing with Rogers been something that always happened. Did the team have trouble understanding that Tony wasn't like any other littles. That he didn't need a constant babysitter. That what he needed was a friend with a slightly guiding hand.  
  
Maybe there was something he could do.  
  
"Finish your plate Tones before you start it."  
  
"But Sugar Plum it won't take long."  
  
"Your right, finishing your breakfast won't take that long."  
  
The glare he got sent was ruined by a smile not even a moment later. Rhodey let out a snort of laughter before they both started eating.  
  
While Tony was fiddling with the cube, Rhodey organized with Jarvis the change of plans he made for today. He hoped that today would go well and maybe cause a certain thick head that Tony was a little to be messed with.

  
Tony looked nervous as the car pulled up so Rhodey moved so they stood shoulder to shoulder as Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton stepped out of the car. He wasn't quite sure why as it wasn't the first time they had been here.  
   
"You ready to kick their ass Tones?"  
  
Tony's shoulders loosened and he leaned a little more into him.  
  
"As long as you're with me Platypus, I'm always up for taking someone down."  
  
"You're just looking forward to painting someone in your colours, princess."  
  
"What can I say, they would just look so much cooler in red and gold."   
    
"Sure, let's try to do stealth missions in those colours."  
  
"But you see if the whole world was red and gold then, you would blend in fine."  
  
"War Machine wouldn't look half as intimidating if it sparkled in gold like some kids glitter project."  
  
Tony put a hand over the arc reactor and made a mock hurt look.  
  
"My suit is a piece of artwork, not some kids scribble." 

  
They were both laughing as the three arrivals stopped in front of them.  
  
Just as Rogers was about to open his mouth and take charge, Rhodey sobered up and stepped forward.  
  
"I thought it best to meet the team that my Tony is on and what better way to get to know you all then owning your ass at paintball."  
  
"If it's all on all you are all goners," Barton said holding out his hand.  
  
"I'm Clint."  
  
"James and it will be Tony and I versus you three."  
  
"Yep, my sugar plum is going to own you all." An arm fell over his shoulder and Rodney grinned at his little.  
  
"Why don't we all get signed in. Come on my little genius."  
  
With that Rhodey lead the way to sign in. Above the desk was a sign with rules next to the prizes.  
  
No aged down littles.  
No admittances to under fourteen.  
Under sixteen's must have the permission of their caregiver.  
  
"Tony you can't play unless you age up." The tone in Rogers' voice almost made Rhodey want to turn around and sock him one. The tone spoke of one who thought he knew better than anyone else.  
  
Before he could say anything a man arrived at the counter. He looked sleep deprived and troubled.  
  
Rhodey pulled out two cards and as the man scanned them before finally looking at him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have you here today, Mr Rodes," before turning to Tony. "Is it Master Stark playing or Mister Stark today."  
  
"Master Stark for now if I age up I will let you know."  
  
"Good, the boss set up your gear I'll leave you to it. "  
   
With a final nod, the guy moves back into his office.  
  
As they lead the way Rhodey voices his thought.  
  
"Alex seems stressed today."  
  
"Yes. Jarvis look into it, if it can be fixed, fix it."  
  
"Of course Master Tony." The sounds coming from Tony's phone in his pocket.  
  
As if Rogers was sick of being left out he spoke up from behind them.  
  
"Did you buy your way into breaking the rules, Stark."  
  
Tony tensed beside him so Rhodey turned, feeling amazing about being able to say this.  
  
"No, Tony had nothing to do with getting his membership here. I did it for him as a birthday present. If you read the rules you would have noticed the age restriction. I booked a meeting and discussed the situation with them. Tony's little age often cause situations like this and it is often easy to work out with 'words'. All I had to do was state that, Tony's little age is a year older then there minimal age and he was allowed a membership."  
  
It had been a little harder than one meeting, but Rhodey didn't need them or Tony to know that.  
  
"There was no bribe money involved and I am disgusted to hear you accuse Tony of such a thing. Now Rogers if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."  
  
He then took a breath and tucked away the rage for now. He would get his revenge on the field.  
  
"As there are three of you. I was thinking Tony and I will go in first and you will follow five minutes later. Let's play that if you get shot your out, then was can play for fun. "  
  
It was Clint that stepped forward.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
They stood behind a wooden structure and his eyes were fixed on Tony waiting for a signal. Tony had already come up with the plan and Rhodey had no doubt it would work.  
  
Tony nods and Rhodey sticks the end of his gun out slightly only a moment later Tony moves and shoots in a smooth motion. Rhodey almost laughs when he heard Barton's cursing along with a shout of 'hit'. It looks like Tones had been right about where Clint would place himself.  
  
Rhodey had turned as soon as Clint shouted and smiled as he saw he was in the perfect position to shoot at Rodgers who had pause to look back at the shouting archer.  
  
He fires and has the satisfaction of red and gold splattering Rodgers chest. He waists no time in dropping just like Tony had told him and right above him, blue paints strikes wood. He fires back and misses as Romanov has already ducked away. He keeps his gaze trained on the part she is hiding behind and follows the path Tony had told him to take. Weaving in and out as he counts down.  
  
As he counts down from three he hears a fire and another sound of paint hitting wood. It's as he hits one that Romanov darts into his view and he shoots hitting her in the leg with red as her other leg gets a splatter of gold.  
  
There is a shout of hit that is followed by Tony running up to him and hugging him.  
  
"We are awesome, honey bear."  
  
They walk back and join the others who are spotting quite the dye job.  
  
"How did you do that?" Clint asks.  
  
Gold covers his right arm and side      
  
He pulls his little in.  
  
"It was all Tones, he's not a Genius for nothing."  
  
"Yer, but you took out Cap."  
  
Before Tony can say anything more he grabs Tony's shoulder and makes him look at him.  
  
"And you told me where he would be. Remember you are my little Genius and don't you forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you would like to see our little genius hide next in the comments below.


End file.
